


What He'd Leave Behind

by 13SapphireStars13



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s01e07 Mercy Moment Murder Measure, M/M, Multi, Other, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/13SapphireStars13
Summary: Why Abe thought of Caleb and Ben after Thomas during his duel with Simcoe





	What He'd Leave Behind

He’d thought of Ben and Caleb that day in the woods. Snow swirling all around him, his father screaming at him, and all he could think about were the three most important people in the world.

He thinks about what would happen to them. What would happen if he missed or if he drew blood. If he missed, Simcoe would be honor bound to shoot back, and he wouldn’t miss this time. Not when he saw the murder in Abe’s eyes.

Abe would have most likely died. His father would hopefully do what he could, but they were too far from town, too far from any good doctor. He’d die there in that snowy forest, and he’d leave a wake of ruin behind.

Thomas would grow up without a father, though Abe’s father would make sure his every need was met. Mary would be made a widow with a small son and decrepit farm to look after.

But, that was not all that would be destroyed.

Ben and Caleb. His heart hurt just thinking about them. He’s not sure when they’d found out he was dead. Anna would probably tell them after Caleb would be forced to sneak into town to figure out why Abe hadn’t hung a petticoat up. Except it could be weeks, months even, before they found out. And, it wouldn’t be pretty.

The two of them would be devastated, at least Abe shamefully hoped so. They hadn’t been together in so long, but he liked to believe they still remembered what the three of them were. Maybe they still felt the same way, but Abe wasn’t sure anymore. He knew Caleb and Ben were still together, but Abe was married. Abe wasn’t with them.

Caleb would want to seek revenge, ready to kill Simcoe with his bare hands, and Anna would have to stop him, if she could. Caleb would get himself captured and most likely killed. Ben would be left alone. Alone and with no time to grieve. No time to grieve, and as much as Caleb would seethe for it, no time for revenge either.

All of this flew through his head as he brought his gun down. His teeth hurt from how hard he was clenching them, and he wasn’t ready for the lecture his father was no doubt ready to give him. But, at least he was alive. Thomas had a father. And, Caleb and Ben didn’t have to know how close he came to leaving them and this world.


End file.
